


From Dragon's Smoke to Pen

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of reflection on the actions of Bilbo before his 111th party. Bilbo is one of my favourite characters, and I've often wondered how 'unexpected' his departure really was. So, did some musing and decided to write this little story, delving into whether he believed it was the best thing for Frodo, and if he should have left the ring and all its history to him. Plus, there is Gandalf's involvement in the matter, also focused on how much he was a part of these two Hobbit's lives, as well as the Shire.</p><p> </p><p>This is entirely book based, with some elements from The Hobbit (So Bilbo could have some memories in the story, o'course!). Also is a work in progress. If there is any character ideas you wish to add, they are welcomed! Enjoy! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dragon's Smoke to Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

He was already up, an unusually early hour for a hobbit, but things hadn’t been so traditional for him in many a year. His own mind knew better than to believe he was just the same as any Proudfoot tucked away in his own part of the world. It was one thing to be knowledgeable in the ways of the entire Shire, but quite another to even have seen outside of it (let alone mention such a thing in any social company). Though, as he sat at his familiar chair, almost as traveled as he was (for it almost did the length of the Shire and back through the battles of tenure between himself and the Sackville branch of his family), he couldn’t help knowing that something such as this wasn’t meant to be.  
  
He sighed heavily, as he was careful to do before his nephew awoke (so there was no morning event of concern), and lost himself to a few moments of idle thought on the whole bumbling matter.  
'It just doesn’t fit to myself. After all that, scaling the above and below of the world, all of those I’ve encountered. Even Smaug, I wonder how many still know of that adventure, know its scale. Or, has it gone down so many times in tales and bedtime stories that it’s nothing but a tool to scare little ones into their beds at night? How many of us there were, now have we become fables?  
Dragons in this part of the world seem a myth of course, most of us haven’t been in earshot to hear of a real tale with one. What of others, though? Dwarves, surely. They must still hold more concern over the matter. Men, from Laketown at least. It was one of their own who did finely bring Smaug himself down. Well, the matter is entirely up to the future to decide…  
No! Listen to myself, guffph. I’m setting myself up for a regular and uneventful old age! I’m spinning circles around the matter, and to add to it, not even finishing my book properly. No wonder this will all end in pieces, if I continue to muse over it like an old dog with a tender bone.  
That’s it. I must break free of this tidy lifestyle, if I am ever going to finish this affair properly, so to speak. Though… What of the lad? I can’t just leave unexpected anymore. Not only will the Sackvilles be apon him (I’m not that cruel, surely!), but there is so much he does not know, and needs to! Then there is Gandalf’s recent letter, of the ring and such. I’ll have to part with it, so he says, if I truly do use any of my ideas to leave for good. I wonder if he is ready, or would I have left without saying enough?  
Bah, I am worrying too much. He’s a Baggins! There is much yet of the world he’ll see, hopefully for good, I couldn’t bear to loose him. After all my adventures, I have very little of those to care about, in this world. I must write Gandalf again, hopefully he hasn’t strayed too far from his last letter. If all else, I’ll write to Elrond’s house, just to leave it there for him. He’s bound to pass through somehow. He does eventually. Hopefully he can help me with this affair, the ring, and most importantly, the boy. Now where is that paper –'  
  
Bilbo’s morning of deep thought was cut short by the kettle's singing in the kitchen, and with all recent memory, he was trying to decide whether he really set it on the stove or not.  
“ Now why is that whistling?! I didn’t… or did I?”, he muttered under his breath.  
  
Frodo’s head popped from the kitchen’s interior with a amusing smile, the one that only greets Hobbits after a well rested and uneventful night’s sleep.  
  
“Sorry Uncle, it’s only me. Did you already eat this morning?”, he said thoughtfully and almost a whisper. Frodo had become accustomed to finding Bilbo out at his large table, deep in thought at times. As of late though, it seemed to be growing on his uncle.  
  
****** To be finished, soon. I promise! ******


End file.
